Yu-Gi-Oh!: Millennium Duels
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Join Yugi Muto and his friends on an adventure of Domino City (Co-Written by Mulityman37)


It starts with Evan and his friends playing G-Mod, they were playing prop hunt. "All right, where are you, Delirious?" said Evan. "You'll never gonna find me, Vannoss" said Jonathan. "Okay, 20 questions. Are you a Box?" said Evan. "Uhhh... Aw, man" said Jonathan. Evan started shooting him until his team won. "Yeah! We did it!" said Evan. "That was the worst hiding place you ever think of" said Daithi. "Well, boys, we're going to a new school tomorrow" said Tyler. "Yeah, it fun while it lasted" said Lui. "Well. I'll be going to bed, it's late" said Brian. "Yeah, see you guys at school tomorrow" said Evan. They logged off and went to bed.

Jonathan is heading down stairs and he's heading to his computer from his bedroom. When he opened the door there's someone wearing a hockey mask behind the door. Jonathan got startled. And it turned out to be his sister, Kisara. "Kiara, you almost gave me a heart attack here" said Jonathan. "Sorry" said Kisara. "How many times do i have to tell you, don't touch my hockey mask, it's my trademark!" said Jonathan. "Come on, I was just messing with you" said Kisara. "All right, all right. Time to get to bed. Where going to a new school tomorrow" said Jonathan. "All right" said Kisara. They went to bed. "'Night, bro bro" said Kisara.

The next day, at Domino High School. It shows Yugi Muto and his friends showed up. "Hey, Yug, how's your summer?" Joey questioned Yugi. "Oh, it was great, Joey" said Yugi. "Yeah, unfortunately, all things must come to an end" said Tristan. "Well, we better get going" said Tea. As they walked outside. Evan and his friends showed up in front of the school. "This is it. We'll get ourselves known, and if we did-"Tyler interrupted Evan. Tyler started humming to himself. "Oh, sorry dude" said Tyler. "Now then, are you guys ready for what could be for our most important day of our lives?" Evan questioned his friends. "Yes!" said the boys. "I'm ready too" said Kisara. "All right, then let's go" said Evan. A moment later, it goes to the class, Duke shows up. "Hey guys. We're going to get a couple new students" Duke said to his friends. "That's awesome" said Yugi. "You'll not gonna believe who they are" said Duke. Evan and his friends entered the classroom. "This is the classroom, let's take our seats" said Evan. As everyone is sitting down, Kisara had to sit next to Seto Kaiba. "Hi" As Kisara greeted to Kaiba, he ignored her. "Wow, I feel bad for that girl, she had to sit next to Kaiba" said Joey. "I'm gonna go, say hi to him" said Yugi. He walks up to Evan. "Hi there. Are you new here?" Yugi said to Evan.

"Yeah. Wait a minute. You can't be. Aren't you Yugi Muto the King of Games?" Evan said to Yugi. "Uh, yeah" said Yugi. "No way, dude. Your the best duelist who ever lived! My name's Evan Fong" Evan said to Yugi. "Wait a minute, i know that name. Aren't you Vannoss gaming?" questioned Yugi. "Yeah, you've heard of me?" said Evan. "Yeah, so, let me guess? You and your friends are the ones in the video?" said Yugi. "Yeah, the crew's right here" said Evan. "So, you all play Duel Monsters too?" Yugi questioned Evan and his friends. "Yeah, but I am no where near good as you" said Evan. "Okay, how about this, you can duel me after school" said Yugi. After school. They met at the park. "This is the place where we have a duel here?" said Evan. "Yeah, i hope your ready for this" said Yugi. "Dude, i was born ready" said Evan. "Dude, be careful, he's a tough guy!" said Jonathan. "Don't worry, i got this" said Evan. " _All right then. Since this is a duel, time to get my game on_ " thought Yugi. Suddenly, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle started glowing and started to say Yu-Gi-Oh! And Yugi and the Pharaoh switched bodies. "I hope your ready, Evan. Because it's time to duel" said Yami Yugi. They activated their duel disks and they started out with 4000 Life Points.

"Alright, my turn" Evan draws one card. "I summon, Beast of the Forest-Owl in defense mode" Evan summons Beast of the Forest-Owl with 2000 defense points. "Now i activate Owl's effect, now i can summon two Beast of the Forest monsters. Here comes, two Beast of the Forest-Scouts" Two Scouts are in defense mode with 1500 Defense points. Yugi's turn. He draws one card. "I summon, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is summoned in defense mode with 1200 Defense Points. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Evan. He draws. "Now, i switch my Owl to attack mode and activate the spell Rush Recklessly! My Owl gains 700 Attack Points" Owl remains 2000 Attack Points. "Now my Owl attacks your Guardian!" Owl attacks. "Not so fast. I activate the trap card, Magic Cylinder. This trap will redirect your attack" The attack was redirected to Evan. Evan remains 2000 Life Points. "I'll end my turn with a face-down" said Evan. The turn goes to Yugi, he draws. "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode. "Now, i activate the Ritual Spell, Dark Magic Ritual. By sacrificing both my monsters, I can summon Magician of Black Chaos!" Yugi sacrifices both his monsters to Ritual summon Magician of Black Chaos with 2800 Attack Points. "Now, i equip Magician of Black Chaos with the magic of Book of Secret Arts, It gives a Spellcaster-Type monster my Magician of Black Chaos an additional 300 attack points" Magician of Black Chaos' attack points remains 3100. "Now, Magician of Black Chaos. Attack Beast of the Forest-Owl!" Magician of Black Chaos attacks. "Now, i activate the trap, Negate attack. It negates your attack" The attack is negated. "I'll end my turn" The turn goes to Evan.

Evan draws. "I activate the spell card, Polymerization, I fuse my Beast of the Forest-Owl and my Beast of the Forest-Stallion, to Fusion Summon, Beast of the Forest-Pegasus!" Beast of the Forest-Pegasus is Fusion Summoned with 2300 Attack Points. "Now I activate Pegasus' ability, for every Beast of the Forest monster on my field, it gains 600 Attack points" Evan's Pegasus remains 3500 Attack Points. "Now, Beast of the Forest-Pegasus! Attack Magician of Black Chaos!" The Magician is destroyed and Yugi remains 3300 Life Points. Evan ends his turn. Yugi draws one card. "I summon, King's Knight in defense mode" King's Knight is in defense mode with 1400 Defense Points. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Evan. "Now, Pegasus, attack King's Knight!" Beast of the Forest-Pegasus attacks. "I activate the Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle! It disables your monster's attack" The attack is negated. Then it's Yugi's turn. He was quite confident what he drew. "Now, i summon, Queen's Knight in Defense mode" Queen's Knight is summoned with 1600 Defense Points. "With these two knights in play, i can sacrifices both Queen's Knight and King's Knight to summon Jack's Knight!" Jack's Knight is summoned with 1900 Attack Points. "You ask me not to hold back, I probably keep my promise then" said Yami Yugi. "He sacrificed all three of his monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S ONE OF THE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS! This is so cool!" said Evan. Slifer gains 1000 Attack Points for each card in Yugi's hand and he gains 6000. "Now I activate Slifer's special ability, he removes 2000 attack points from your Pegasus" Beast of the Forest-Pegasus remains 1500 Attack Points.

"Slifer, attack!" Slifer attacks Evan's Pegasus and Evan's life points remians zero. "Wow... I lost to the king of games. I wonder if i get happy or disapointed" said Evan Yugi switched back with the pharaoh. "Don't worry, i'm sure you do better next time, Evan" Yugi said to Evan. The Jonathan looked at his watch. "Oh, it's time for me and Kisara to come home, come on, sis, let's go" said Jonathan. As Jonathan and Kisara walking back hime, Kisara gets this weird vision about the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Hey, sis, are you okay?" said Jonathan. "Yeah, i'm okay" said Kisara. " _What the heck was that all about?_ " thought Kisara.

THE END.

Characters in this episode: Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba (Brief appearance), Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, Evan Fong, Jonathan O'Neil, Daithi DeNogla, Tyler Johns, Brian Simmons, Lui Calibre, Kisara

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Dan Green/Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi**

 **Wayne Grayson/Joey Wheeler**

 **Amy Birnbaum/Tea Gardner**

 **Greg Abbey/Tristan Taylor**

 **Marc Thompson/Duke Devlin**

 **Evan Fong/Himself**

 **Jonathan O'Neil/Himself**

 **Daithi DeNogla/Himself**

 **Tyler Johns/Himself**

 **Brian Simmons/Himself**

 **Lui Calibre/Himself**

 **Carrie Keranen/Kisara**


End file.
